


Treasure Hunt

by Tarlan



Category: Breach of Trust (1995), Robin's Hoods
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey turns up to help out an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the NickZone Picture challenge... and I chose Sophie's gorgeous Joie.
> 
> Loren Faber, played by Nicholas (Nick) Lea, is from an episode of Robin's Hoods but, hopefully, there is enough explained here so you don't need to have seen this to understand the story.

Loren grinned as Brett Robin left his office. Some how he had managed to turn disaster into triumph. Not only would he be able to bring in two tours a week to Robin's Nest but also he would keep an even larger percentage of the profit. He pursed his lips. If he was shrewd then he might even be able to capitalize on Drew's murder to lure even more of the wannabe sleuths onto his Mystery Murder Tour. This would ensure he always had enough numbers for Brett to believe it worthwhile, and the extra cash could be ploughed back into the slowly growing business. He could buy in new props and costumes; perhaps create a murder scenario in a different era just to keep the clients coming back.

Loren's grin widened. He loved all of this and, no matter how denigrating he may have sounded to Brett, he liked the Marples, Holmes, Sam Spades and Poirots that joined in on the fun. For the most part they were harmless, everyday people who just wanted to try something a little different. There was a serious element too, those who lived and breathed the part they had chosen to play but that just made it all the more interesting.

Loren sat down behind his desk and checked over the figures. Handing over a mere four percent of the night's takings to Brett was a good deal even if it had seemed like coercion on his part to have her drop it from six percent. After all, he did bring in twenty customers. Even if they only had a single drink apiece that still boosted the club's profits for the night, but most of them tended to buy several drinks while the less serious would-be sleuths could get quite rowdy by the end of the evening. All that he was actually paying for was the use of the premises. He paid the bar staff $20 each to play their part and with the $100 prize money, the cost of the coach and advertising, he rarely showed more than $200 profit for each tour. It didn't sound like a lot of money for all the hard work he put into the tour but combined with the ordinary day trips to nearby places of interest and natural beauty spots, it meant he was living comfortably for the first time in his life.

Loren thought back to how he had started in this business. He'd always had a flair for the dramatic and his mother would swear that he used to practise showmanship from the earliest age. Despite this, he'd always been pretty much of a loner, spending most of his early childhood on these solo magical adventures. He was nine years old when he realized that other kids were willing to pay him money out of their allowances to be part of his adventures. In return he would take them on mystery tours and on magical treasure hunts. As he grew older he realized that nobody truly left those carefree childhood days behind and, with a little encouragement, they happily dressed in the part and joined in the fun.

Loren sat down and pulled out tomorrow's itinerary. Carefully, he checked over the material using his excellent memory to visualize every step of the following day's activities, making certain that his customers would enjoy the day come rain or shine.

He let his thoughts drift back to those pleasant childhood tours, convinced that the memory was trying to tell him something... and then it struck: Treasure Hunt.

Loren grinned. As much as he loved the Mystery Murder Tour, what could be better than a full day out of the city taking a coach-load of clients on an old-fashioned treasure hunt. He could select three or four special places of interest and set up a series of cryptic clues that, with the help of a map, would lead to the treasure. He could have a small chest made up filled with dozens of _gold_ medallions so no one would go home empty handed.

Loren's grin widened as he began to consider the logistics of such an operation. He pulled out a tourist map that highlighted all the attractions within a fifty-mile radius of the city, and instantly discarded the Pacific Ocean spots... then thought again. That would make it even more fun, taking them out onto the _high seas_ , or at least the ferry across to one of the small islands dotted around the coast nearby.

He sat back, eyes unseeing as he focused inwardly on the items he would need for such a venture... and hit a snag. Although he could go out the day before to plant the clues and 'bury' the treasure, that added a risk factor of someone else finding them before his clients. No. He would need to have a second person working with him. Someone who kept one step ahead of the tour to plant the clues and make sure it was found by the right people before shooting off to the next place on the tour to hide the next clue in the designated spot. It also meant Loren that would have to choose an island that had either a regular ferry service or was large enough to give his operative time to get ahead and bury the treasure.

It would be a challenge but then, Loren loved challenges.

Of course, that left a problem of who to bring in to help him on this tour. There was Jeff, but he drove the coach and although Loren had a licence to drive coaches, he knew his place would be to keep the clients happy as a tour guide pointing out interesting places and answering questions. He couldn't do that from the driver's seat. He pondered over his options, recalling friends and associates. There was Eddie from the bar, but he was a parolee and might not have the liberty to leave the mainland, plus he had to be at _Robin's Nest_ at 18:00 each day to set up the bar for the night ahead. It was only for one day.

Loren discounted Eddie as he recalled how he had already pushed Brett Robin into a corner over gaining two Murder Mystery Tours at a mere four percent. He couldn't go requesting further use of her staff without her wanting to cut another deal with him. After all, she was a District Attorney who was used to bargaining in court so he knew he'd lose heavily if he tried to push her again.

He rediscovered one of the problems of having grown up as a loner despite his flamboyant nature. There were very few people he could call friends. Most were associates, people like Jeff who either worked with him or for him as the need arose. Loren pushed that particular problem aside, deciding to concentrate on the other aspects of the Treasure Hunt. He spent the rest of the day and well into the evening working out every angle, stopping only to meet Brett in the Police station after she requested he come down to check out a suspect in Drew's murder. He concluded that business pretty quickly because he had always had a good eye for faces. He needed such a skill in his business as he was constantly dealing with strangers who came onto his tours. He needed to recall their names and faces to ensure he didn't lose anyone because he had never been one to trust a head count alone. This meant that he knew instantly that the injured man at the police station was not someone who had been on his tour. Instead it brought back a memory of a stranger, smaller in stature, who had snuck into the bar dressed as a wannabe-sleuth.

That hadn't bothered Loren. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to gate crash a tour and he had learned to see him or her as an opportunity waiting to be exploited rather than an unpaying nuisance. If Drew had not been murdered then he would have handed the person a business card at some point in the evening knowing that this might bring him more clients for future tours.

Loren yawned widely and glanced at the wall clock. It was after 10 PM but he was pleased with what he had managed to achieve in just a single day. He had the basic structure of the tour sorted out and all he had to do now was create the treasure map and make up some cryptic clues for the clients to figure out. The treasure itself was the least of his worries as he had several contacts that could provide him with something suitable.

He thought back to the people he would need. He knew this tour would make little difference to Jeff as all he had to do was drive the coach as usual but that still left the problem of finding someone to plant the clues and bury the treasure. Loren decided to put off that thought for another day. He packed up his desk, making sure everything for tomorrow's day trip was laid out exactly where he needed it, and then he pulled on his coat. He walked the short distance to his home, pulling his coat tighter about him as the cold night wind blowing off the water caught at him.

After ten minutes he reached the block where he had a small apartment but he paused as he noticed a dark bundle in the doorway. Loren's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward carefully, hoping it was only some trash bags rather than a hobo using the doorway for shelter. As he got closer, the bundle moved, and Loren debated on how he ought to proceed. Should he move quickly, and avoid eye contact? Or should he try to move them on? Whichever, he hoped the person wasn't some crazy high on drugs or methylated spirit, willing to slit his throat for the few dollars in his wallet. A pale face appeared but it held a beaming smile. Loren found his own grin as relief filled him.

"Casey?"

Casey stood up and waited as Loren took the steps several at a time to the top of the stairs leading to the entrance.

"Hell, Casey, you gave me a fright there. When did you get back into town?"

"Just today. Thought I'd freeze my ass off waiting for you to get home so let's save the rest of the hellos until we're out of this wind."

All this was said with a friendly smile and Loren found he was grinning harder as he pushed his key into the lock and let them both inside. He watched, covertly, as Casey shrugged out of his coat and hung it on the stand by the door, noticing the stiff way Casey moved but putting it down to waiting out on the cold step.

"Want something hot?" Loren felt his cheeks warm as he saw the way Casey interpreted his words. He laughed softly at the heat in the eyes that travelled the length of his body. "Meant coffee with a dash of whiskey."

"Yeah... that should do for starters, though I do know a better way of warming up on a cold night."

Loren didn't answer. He knew exactly what Casey meant and, judging by the look in Casey's green eyes, they'd be warming up very nicely later. Loren moved into the small kitchen and made the coffee. He found Casey lying back on the couch with his eyes closed, and noted the dark circles of fatigue beneath them. Casey groaned as Loren gave him a small nudge and Loren noticed how much of a struggle it was for Casey to sit back upright.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Had a little problem and decided to hang out with an old friend until the heat dies down... that okay with you?"

"You want to move in for a while."

Casey licked his lips, his eyes taking on a hopeful, pleading look that Loren had never been strong enough to resist. The look faded, replaced with a tired but mischievous one as Casey read the resigned acceptance in Loren's face.

"I can always take the couch."

"Yeah. Sure." Loren rolled his eyes and then grinned back at his ex-lover, placing both coffees on the small table in the knowledge that neither would be drinking them. "Come on." He reached down and pulled Casey to his feet, holding his hand as he led him to the bedroom.

****

Casey looked down at the sleeping form of his lover, wondering why he had ever left Loren in the first place. He'd never met anyone like Loren before, nor since; someone who could accept him for all his flaws and take him back into his home and bed without making any demands or wanting to know where he had been and what he had been doing. But that was Loren Faber. They had first met more than a decade ago in juvie hall, both of them having been sent there for stealing except Loren had learned his lesson. Casey had already been an inmate after being caught for burglary but he had taken to the younger boy immediately. They had both been pretty boys and found themselves sharing a cell and far more. They watched out for each other, presenting a united front against those who wanted to take advantage of them, and finding comfort in each other's arms at night. The days had passed far quicker after Loren arrived, and far slower after he was released.

As young offenders, there was less pressure put on them to avoid contact with other known felons so they continued with their association. However, Loren avoided trouble thereafter and eventually formed his small tour company, starting out with walking tours of the city until he fell into a sort of partnership with Jeff who owned a coach.

Casey sighed. Loren had made him an honorary partner from the outset even though Casey felt he had done nothing to deserve the honor. Casey looked around the small bedroom. It was obvious that Loren ploughed practically every cent back into the growing business, taking just enough to keep himself comfortable. He felt a moment of guilt. Every month a small amount of money was placed into his checking account by Loren; money he had done nothing to earn and though he had tried to make Loren stop making the deposits, Loren had always just smiled and changed the subject. He had to admit that this small income had been a lifesaver on numerous occasions, especially when his own plans had gone haywire.

Casey smiled softly and caressed the smooth shoulder showing above the warm sheets, grinning as Loren shifted slightly and sighed softly in appreciation of the gentle touch. He had forgotten how much he enjoyed being with Loren, and how easy it was to love him. He never had to ask Loren for anything, always able to convey his needs with a touch or a look, and always understanding Loren's needs in return. He thought back to last night, and to how Loren had slowly undressed him. Loren had seen the fading marks from his recent beating but, as ever, he had said nothing. Casey knew he would never ask -- not because he didn't care but because he knew the details would be forthcoming eventually.

Their lovemaking had been slow and gentle; drawing each other to a warm and satisfying climax that filled the empty places in his soul. He recalled the strong arms that held him securely but lightly; the soft, bowed lips that kissed him so deeply and possessively, and the gentle fingers that played his body with such confidence and intimacy. He thought he might have forgotten the feel of those lips and hands but the memories rushed back with the first caress, banishing the ghosts of other lovers.

Less than a week ago he had been lying in the bed of a lovely lady detective, helping her to bring down a money-laundering cartel. He had become involved with her after they met in a nightclub where he had gone to recover money he was owed for a dangerous courier job he had carried out in Singapore for Palmer Davis. Davis had promised him $24,000 for his efforts but, a month later, he had still been living off the tiny sum Loren sent to his account.

Getting involved with Madeline Gentry had been a disaster, almost getting him killed, and though they had escaped with their lives **and** a case full of money, it had been a close call. He'd taken a brutal beating at the hands of the drug lord's top thug, Brocca, and had seen his life flash before his eyes as he faced the wrong end of a gun butt that Brocca intended to use to crush his skull. However, that had been a revelation to him. Of all the things he had seen and done in his life, the memories racing before him when he believed he was about to die were of Loren. Those memories refused to loosen their grip on him, and when Madeline decided to hand the million dollars back to the authorities, he felt betrayed by her. All the talk of running away together to Rio had been just that... talk. He realized that the attraction they had felt for each other had been based purely on the adrenaline high as they battled and loved, side-by-side, through that single night with a desperate desire to survive. Once the danger had passed, the attraction between them faded, and Casey had felt an overpowering longing to return to the man who held a greater sway over his life.

This time, however, he had not come back empty-handed. This time he could put some money into the business rather than always taking. It wasn't a large amount of cash but it was all he had managed to steal from the money case before Madeline bore it away to the Feds. Still, he reasoned, it would be enough to finance a second coach and driver, and to keep Loren's business ticking over during the lean periods.

Casey looked back down at Loren, smiling when he realized that Loren was awake and watching him carefully. He leaned over and planted a soft kiss on the gently curving lips. The green eyes were a slightly deeper shade than his own and Casey grinned as they darkened, the green swallowed by dilating pupils as Loren reached out to stroke Casey's stubbled cheek. Dark hair fanned out over the white-cased pillow, mussed by sleep and their gentle lovemaking through the night. The fingers skimmed over the fading bruises on his rib cage, a slightly questioning look filling the eyes momentarily before letting go of whatever thought had pulled at him. Casey leaned over and kissed Loren again, not drawing away this time as he felt the lips soften and part beneath his. He felt a moan of appreciation reverberate through him as strong hands drew him into a harder embrace. Casey moved until his body was covering Loren, pressing his hardening flesh against his lover and sighing his own appreciation as he felt an answering hardness against his belly. The long legs parted and Casey settled between them, grinding his hips against Loren's as their tongues dueled in a battle that had already been decided. Casey pulled back from the kiss, licking his lips to savor the taste of his lover, his back arched as he leaned over Loren on his forearms. He reached over to the small beside cabinet and snared the small tube sitting on top, flipping the lid with the ease of familiarity. Beneath him, Loren's green eyes glowed in desire, his pleasure-swollen lips glistening from their kisses, his cheeks flushed from passion about to be consummated. Pushing all the way back onto his knees, Casey looked down at the remarkable sight, wondering anew how he could ever have given Loren up for the transient pleasure with others.

He grinned as Loren pulled back his knees, offering himself to Casey, and greedily, Casey accepted the gift, his slicked fingers stretching the opening before he positioned the head of his aching shaft against the small hole. He pushed in slowly, eyes closing as the heat of the tight channel surrounded him, seeping into his flesh and warming him to the coldest corners of his soul. He thrust in firmly, sinking deeper inside the welcoming body, encouraged by the legs that wrapped around his and the small murmurs of approval as Loren's hips bucked up to meet each thrust. All too soon Casey felt the first tingling sensations of his climax building. He bore down harder on Loren, angling his thrusts to bring maximum pleasure to his lover and was rewarded as the hot channel became almost unbearably tight, strong muscles clamping hard around him as a warmth flooded between their close-pressed bellies. Casey emptied himself into his lover, crying out his own satisfaction into the gasping mouth, swallowing Loren's cries in return as they plummeted over the edge into a maelstrom of sensation.

****

Loren stretched luxuriously, revelling in the soft burn between his ass cheeks. He'd forgotten how much he loved this dull ache of possession, more so because it was Casey who had given it to him. He felt the cool washcloth sliding over the abused muscle, taking away the sticky remains of spent semen that had seeped from him. It was swiped over the evidence of his own completion before Casey dropped the washcloth onto the cabinet and clambered back under the covers, his hand reaching out to clasp Loren's as they lay side-by-side in the large bed. Loren turned his head to take in the contented features; his excellent memory of faces letting him register the changes in Casey since the last time they had seen each other. He could see the lines formed from recent pain, knowing these might fade a little in time, but other lines would stay. These were the lines he loved; ones formed by smiles and laughter, by the good times they had shared in the past and would, hopefully, share again.

The blond hair was a little longer than last time -- almost as long as his -- falling across the tall forehead in sweat-soaked strands. His lips were curved into a satisfied smile, with the green eyes softened with pleasure. Loren recalled the first time he had seen Casey, how the older boy had taken him under his wing after he found himself in Juvenile Hall. Until that moment he had never believed that a thirteen-year-old boy could be sent away for a first offense; that of stealing a video game. His own father had insisted that he be sent there, persuading the courts that he needed to be taught a much needed lesson about having respect for other people's property. Mark Faber had been a devout Christian but a lousy father, and Loren had never gone back to the family home once he had been released six months later. Technically, he had become a runaway though his family never made any attempt to find him. They didn't even report him missing until a social worker turned up on the doorstep asking why he had not returned to school after the summer break. Instead, he slept rough until Casey was released a week later and then they went on what was the ultimate mystery tour for Loren, travelling from city to city across Canada and the US with just an old sleeping bag and some basic necessities on their back.

He grinned, recalling those carefree days when they had slept out under the stars, making love between two sleeping bags zipped together. Some how, Casey had always made sure they had enough money for food but Loren wasn't naïve, he knew that Casey was a good pickpocket. Eventually they had come to Bellingham, and it was here that Loren decided to set down some roots.

Casey stayed for a while but Loren could see that he was restless, and that he wanted more from life than what he would find in the small port. At first it had hurt, knowing that being with him was not enough, but Loren freely admitted - to himself - that he loved Casey; loved him enough to let him go. Instead, he made sure Casey knew he would always be welcomed back, and ensured that Casey always had enough money to buy a train, plane, coach or boat ticket for when that time came.

Although Loren had never made any demands on Casey before, he realized that Casey's presence might be the answer to his problem of finding someone to help him with the Treasure Hunt. Loren rolled onto his side facing Casey.

"How long are you planning to stay around?"

Casey looked across at Loren, eyes narrowed in puzzlement at the unusual question.

"Why?"

"I got a proposition for you."

"I like the sound of that," he leered as he turned onto his side to face Loren, his strong, warm fingers sliding down Loren's flank to cup one ass cheek, kneading the muscle.

Loren laughed softly, enjoying the feel of that hand, and of the inquisitive finger that delved in the crevice between his ass cheeks to stroke across the still-relaxed ring of muscle. He gasped as the finger rimmed the muscle before pushing inside, eased by the lube and semen from their recent lovemaking. A jolt went through him as the finger pressed deeper, scraping across that sensitive gland. He felt his body stir, surprised as he thought he would need a little longer before he'd be ready to go again. Loren slapped the hand away, wanting to be serious for a moment -- if that was possible with Casey.

"I need some help on a tour idea I got yesterday. I need someone to stay one step ahead to plant clues and bury treasure."

"A treasure hunt?"

Loren loved the sparkle of boyish delight that filled Casey's eyes.

"Yeah."

"Sounds great... when's it planned?"

"Ahh... I only thought of it yesterday. I need to get ideas together, fix a date, advertise for clients--"

"I can help you do that."

"You sure?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun..." the childlike excitement gave way to a far less innocent look, "...but first..."

Loren groaned as the talented fingers played him again. He grabbed at Casey, cupping his face in his hands and kissed him soundly, moaning his pleasure into the welcoming mouth of his lover as Casey eased between his legs and possessed him deeply once more.

****

Despite Casey's interest in the Treasure Hunt, Loren felt a moment of hesitation as he pushed his key into the lock when he arrived home later that day. Today's tour had been into the Cascades to take in the renowned local beauty spots along the way to Mount Baker, but Loren had been unable to lose himself in the tour. Instead, he thought of Casey Woods, afraid that he'd be gone by the time he returned from the tour.

The apartment was quiet, and Loren feared the worst until a blond head peeked round the corner sporting a heartbreaking smile.

"Come on, Loren. It's still early. I got your clothes ready... Let's go out and play in the sunshine."

Loren stepped into the bedroom to find his leather pants and jacket laid out on the bed, but nothing else. He shook his head and opened up the top drawer to pull out a tee-shirt. His hand was slapped away and the drawer pushed shut.

"Won't need that."

Loren laughed huskily and pulled off his dark jeans and jumper. The leather pants felt cool against his skin but they were well-fitting and comfortable. He tightened the belt and slid into his jacket, leaving it open to reveal his bare chest. Casey stepped up in front of him, dressed similarly in leather pants with a fringed biker jacket but he had pulled on a tee-shirt to hide the bruising that, though faded, still marred his chest and rib cage. He reached out and touched the small circular stone of polished granite worn around Loren's neck on a thin strip of leather, and Loren could see the memories flash across the moss green eyes.

"You still wear it."

"Gift from someone special," Loren responded in a teasing tone but they both knew that Casey had made it for him after finding the stone and insisting the olivine within it was the same colour as Loren's eyes.

Casey broke the spell by reaching up and ruffling Loren's hair so it hung in loose strands rather than carefully combed to the side.

"That's better."

They walked along together, playing silly games as they tried to balance along the very edge of the kerb. Loren held his arms out for balance, teetering upon the sharp edge of kerb, intent on walking the edge for as far as he could. He laughed when Casey nudged him, knocking him off balance, and he ran after his mischievous lover, catching him and kissing him soundly. They pulled apart and walked side by side to the edge of the harbor, leaning on the top rail as they watched the small boats coming and going. A small trawler arrived, slowly pulling up against the dock before the crew began to unload the day's catch.

Loren grabbed at Casey's arm and drew him away, heading towards the small, friendly bar of Robin's Nest that was located only a short distance away. They walked inside, and Loren accepted the warm greetings from Eddie and the rest of the parolees that Brett Robin employed. They looked surprised to see Loren dressed so provocatively, used to the smart but casual dark pants, tee-shirt and jacket.

Loren pulled Casey over to a table at the back, and with a full evening ahead of them -- and no responsibilities -- they rediscovered the past and enjoyed the present. At the end of the evening, they walked home in companionable silence, eager to be behind closed doors so they could share more private pleasures in each other's arms.

****

Casey grinned as he sped down the highway towards the second stop on Loren's Treasure Hunt. It had taken almost two weeks to set up and Casey had been surprised at how enjoyable the planning had been... but it was nothing to the pleasure of actually putting those plans into action. So far he had planted a clue in the museum for the Cascades, and had seen the excitement when it was discovered. He almost wished he could stay to hear them try to decipher the cunning clue that would lead them to Morrison's Point.

The wind whipped through his hair and he laughed out loud until, suddenly, there was whoop behind him, followed by blue and red flashing lights.

"Damn!"

Casey pulled over to the side of the road and waited impatiently, annoyed by the curtailment to his enjoyment. He watched in his side mirror as the highway patrol officer approached cautiously.

"Place your hands where I can see them and step out of the car."

Casey bowed his head. He'd been hoping the officer would just give him a lecture, a fine and then send him on his way. Casey stepped out of the car and stood by the door, hands in full view.

"Driver's licence, sir."

"In my wallet." Casey indicated towards his inside pocket and carefully withdrew the leather wallet and took out his licence. He handed it over to the officer.

"Wait here while I run your details."

Casey threw back his head and groaned. He looked back to where the slightly overweight officer was reaching through the open side window of his patrol vehicle to snag the radio. Casey looked back along the highway, seeing a black dot slowly grow larger. Was it a truck? He groaned when he realized it was a coach... but not just *any* coach. It slowed as it went past, and Casey groaned again as he saw Loren's face pressed up against the window, open-mouthed and wide-eyed in shock. Casey mouthed 'don't worry' and indicated for the coach to keep going.

"There a problem, sir?"

Casey looked round in shock having not noticed the police officer return.

"Actually, do you know a faster route to Morrison's Point?"

****

Loren gazed around the small clearing and caught Casey's eye as the excited treasure hunters cheered when the small cask was revealed beneath a small cairn of rocks. He shook his head and grinned, amazed that everything had ended so well after the shock of passing Casey on the highway. The gold-plated medallions were handed around and then Loren gathered everyone together before they set off back to the small island port for an early supper before taking the ferry back to Bellingham.

Loren rounded off the meal by offering praise to Jeff, their driver, and Casey who had hidden the clues and treasure so creatively. When they reached Bellingham, Loren thanked each of his clients as they departed, accepting their praise and thanks in return, and when the last one had gone he sank back onto the front coach seat and sighed in relief. Jeff leaned over and slapped his knee.

"Good one, Loren. Had a lot of fun on this tour."

Loren stood up, slapping him playfully on the shoulder as he alighted from the coach. He watched as Jeff pulled away, waiting until the red rear lights had blended into the evening traffic, and then he turned away.

Casey was leaning against the car, the wind ruffling his gold-blond hair and billowing his pale tee-shirt. He had a carefree grin plastered across his handsome face, and a beckoning look in his eye. Loren padded across and stood in front of him, trying to keep a serious expression on his face.

"Loren, you should have seen your face when you passed me on the highway."

Loren found his lips twitching as he tried to hold the serious countenance, but then he cracked and started laughing. He leaned against his lover's strong chest, wrapping his arms around the lean hips as Casey embraced him too. Loren pulled back slightly and looked into the twinkling eyes, seeing the laughter lines crinkling the skin around them.

"What I want to know is how you still managed to get there before us and plant the clue."

"You must have heard that saying... ask a policeman?"

"You didn't?"

"I sure did. I asked him the shortest route and when I explained why he took point and we went speeding along the back roads."

Loren laughed again, never ceasing to be amazed by people. He sobered.

"Let's go home."

"Yeah, let's go home and plan our next treasure hunt."

Loren looked at Casey, his mind spinning at the words he'd heard.

"You mean that?"

Casey leaned forward and kissed Loren firmly on the lips.

"I mean it. Last time I went away it was because I didn't know what I was looking for... should have known it had been right under my nose all the time. Loren, if you'll still have me... then this time I'm back to stay."

Loren looked deep into the moss green eyes and saw the truth in the words. He nodded and smiled warmly, eyes bright with tears of joy, and he gave his answer in a gentle caress that left no doubt in either of their minds.

"Let's go home."

As they climbed into Casey's car, Loren froze when he saw the check sitting on the passenger seat made out to Faber Woods Tours.

"Twenty thousand dollars? Where did you get..?"

He paused, staring into the warm eyes of his lover and shook his head. It really didn't matter where the money had come from, what was important was that Casey had given it to his safekeeping for their joint future.

THE END


End file.
